


Dimostrazione

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Punishment, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Celes punisce Langley e Shannen per averlo quasi ucciso.





	Dimostrazione

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom.  
> I tre cucciolotti, qui, appartengono interamente alla Liz, io me ne sono appropriata indegnamente solo per farli pornare! XD

"Celes, cosa...?"  
"Silenzio!"  
Langley serrò le labbra e guardò Celes con espressione addolorata, mentre Shannen gli metteva una mano sulla schiena per dargli il suo sostegno.  
"Avete cercato di uccidermi!" li accusò il Veggente in carica, quasi sibilando per la rabbia.  
"No, amore mio! Volevamo solo..."  
"Ho detto silenzio!" lo mise a tacere Celes, alzando la voce. "Avete tentato di uccidermi, e per questo meritate una punizione esemplare!"  
Langley e Shannes si lanciarono uno sguardo veloce e preoccupato, per poi concentrare di nuovo tutta la loro attenzione sulla persona che amavano di più in tutto il Multiverso.  
Celes si era risvegliato il giorno prima, dopo le quasi ventiquattro ore di sonno che gli erano servite per recuperare tutte le energie perse dopo la pugnalata che gli aveva inferto Shannen, e fin da quel momento si era rifiutato di vedere i suoi due amanti. Poi, solo mezz'ora prima, Langley e Shannen avevano ricevuto la sua convocazione ed erano stati scortati fino a una stanza nei sotterranei. Non erano mai stati in quella parte del palazzo, e non era una cosa di cui sentissero la mancanza. La pietra grezza delle pareti era scura e adornata da tutta una serie di catene, ceppi e altri attrezzi di cui non avevano nessuna fretta di conoscere l'utilità che non promettevano nulla di buono. Il buio che avvolgeva tutto l'ambiente, poi, non faceva che renderlo ancora più spaventoso.  
"Celes..." provò a farlo ragionare Shannen, ma anche il suo tentativo cadde nel vuoto.  
"Quante volte devo dirvi di tacere?" lo interruppe infatti il ragazza, prima ancora che potesse esprimere un qualunque pensiero. "Ora venite avanti" ordinò loro, e i due obbedirono. Perché era Celes e, nonostante tutto, si fidavano di lui.  
La luce seguì i loro movimenti, illuminando la stanza davanti a loro man mano che avanzavano e, quando furono più o meno al centro della camera, davanti ai loro occhi si materializzarono due strutture di legno e metallo. Celes non perse tempo e li spinse verso di esse, senza troppi complimenti.  
"Non opponete nessuna resistenza," li avvisò "se non volete farmi arrabbiare ancora di più di quanto già non sia."  
Shannen e Langley gli permisero di legarli e quando lui ebbe finito si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, separati da poco più di un metro di spazio, le braccia e le gambe spalancate come a formare due grandi ics, in una posizione che impediva loro quasi tutti i movimenti. Entrambi si ritrovarono a deglutire in apprensione e sussultarono, per quanto gli era permesso dalla loro attuale situazione, quando sentirono qualcosa schioccare dall'oscurità nella quale si era nascosto Celes.  
I Veggente in carica tornò da loro a passo lento, giocando con la frusta che stringeva tra le mani, ed entrambi i suoi amanti trattennero il fiato, ora davvero spaventati.  
"Meritate una punizione esemplare" ribadì "e mi assicurerò di darvela personalmente!" e, non appena la sua voce si spense, i vestiti di Shannen e Langley scomparvero nel nulla.  
"Come...?"  
"Cosa stai...?"  
"Silenzio!" intimò, per l'ennesima volta, il giovane Veggente, facendo schioccare la frusta per terra. "Sarai tu il primo, Shannen. Tu che hai avuto il coraggio di sferrare il colpo che avrebbe potuto distruggerci tutti quanti" stabilì, e si portò alle sue spalle.  
"No! Celes fermati! Ti prego, fermati" lo implorò Langley, con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. "Volevamo solo salvarti, lo sai che non ti faremmo mai del male, non c'è nulla di più prezioso di te, per noi. Shannen ha rischiato tutto per proteggere noi due, perché ci ama. Ti prego..."  
La sua accorata supplica si interruppe con un singhiozzo quando Celes inflisse la prima frustata al loro amante. Langley vide Shannen inarcare il collo, buttando la testa all'indietro, e trattenere il fiato, e abbasso la sua, di testa, vinto dalla disperazione, per non dover vedere la sua sofferenza. La rialzò pochi minuti dopo, però, quando gli arrivò alle orecchie qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire in quella situazione.  
Shannen stava gemendo. Di piacere, non di dolore.  
Langley avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quei suoni, erano i suoi preferiti in assoluto, insieme a quelli che faceva Celes quando gemeva per le loro attenzioni. Quello che lo lasciava perplesso era che, dopo tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai capito che il loro amante fosse un masochista e provasse tanto piacere dal dolore che gli veniva inflitto.  
I suoi pensieri dovevano esserglisi dipinti chiari in faccia, perché Shannen lo guardò male e sputò un insulto tra i denti stretti.  
"Idiota!" praticamente ringhiò. "Non farti venire in testa strane idee."  
Poi arrivò l'ennesima frustata e non fu più in grado di pensare coerentemente, figuriamoci di dare un senso logico alle sue parole.  
"Sto... Celes... per..." esalò, tra un gemito e l'altro.  
"Oh no, non penso proprio!"  
Celes si interruppe per il tempo strettamente necessario a stringere un anello alla base del membro di Shannen, lasciandosi scappare un risolino quando lo sentì ringhiare e imprecare tra i denti, per nulla felice di quella novità. Poi riprese da dove si era interrotto, colpendolo con quanto più forza poteva.  
Andò avanti così fino a quando la schiena, le natiche e la parte superiore delle cosce del suo amante furono una distesa infinita di segni rossi, indistinguibili l'uno dall'altro. A qual punto Shannen non era più in grado di ragionare, la sua mente mandata in tilt dal piacere che gli staca provocando e dall'impossibilità di dargli uno sfogo. Celes non lo aveva mai visto perdere il controllo a quel modo e si prese qualche istante per osservarlo e godere di quella vista, molto soddisfatto di se stesso.  
"Bene, ora tocca a te" annunciò poco dopo, girandosi verso Langley.  
Il ragazzo si agitò, come se volesse provare a liberarsi dai ceppi che lo tenevano imprigionato a quella particolare struttura che Celes sembrava aver studiato apposta per l'occasione. Non riuscì a muoversi di un dolo centimetro, naturalmente, ma il suo inutile tentativo divertì comunque Celes e gli fece venire ancora più voglia di maltrattarlo un po'.  
Il Veggente strinse un anello anche alla base del membro del mezzo vampiro, che era diventato duro alla sola vista di quello che aveva fatto a Shannen nell'ora precedente, poi si mise alle sue spalle i ricominciò a far schioccare la frusta. Dopo poco più di mezz'ora Langley aveva perso del tutto la testa e Celes non poté fare a meno di pensare che era adorabile. E che lo voleva!  
Senza nessun preavviso, si abbassò i pantaloni e lo penetrò. Langley si inarcò per quanto gli era concesso, tendendo tutti i muscoli, e gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva, ma Celes non pensò nemmeno per un istante di fermarsi. Si mosse dentro di lui senza dargli tregua, assicurandosi di colpire più che poteva il punto al suo interno che lo faceva sempre impazzire. Quando si svuotò dentro di lui, senza permettergli di arrivare a sua volta all'orgasmo, Langley scoppiò a piangere per la frustrazione.  
Celes, però, non si fece muovere a pietà e riprese a frustarlo, fino a far diventare la parte posteriore del suo corpo del tutto simile a quella di Shannen: rossa e bollente. Solo a quel punto appese la frusta a un gancio che gli pendeva dalla cintura dei pantaloni e si allontanò da lui, per tornare al fianco del suo altro prigioniero.  
In assoluto silenzio, gli si portò alle spalle e, ancora una volta senza nessun tipo di preavviso, lo penetrò con un'unica spinta e iniziò a scoparlo con forza. Shannen si inarcò e boccheggiò, ma non perse il controllo come Langley, e Celes non se ne stupì per niente visto che il suo compagno era sempre stato molto bravo nel tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni e le sue reazioni. Nel momento in cui gli venne dentro, però, l'amante non riuscì a trattenere un gemito disperato e questo lo riempì di orgoglio per se stesso.  
Quando finì si risistemò i pantaloni e si mise al loro fianco, tra le due strutture, in modo che potessero vederlo tutti e due.  
"Avevo pensato di lasciarvi così a tempo indeterminato e di continuare a punirvi fino a quando mi sarei ritenuto soddisfatto," e si interruppe per godersi il singulto di Shannen e le nuove lacrime di Langley, per poi riprendere come se nulla fosse "ma credo che a questo punto abbiate capito il vostro errore e, visto che sono un Veggente giusto e magnanimo, ho deciso di perdonarvi e liberarvi. Tra poco," aggiunse, bloccando sul nascere i sospiri di sollievo dei due ragazzi "e solo se riuscirete a superare una prova."  
Sia Shannen che Langley si irrigidirono quando si allontanò da loro per sparire di nuovo nell'oscurità che avvolgeva gran parte della stanza. E gemettero disperati quando lo videro tornare con due enormi vibratori stretti tra le mani. Gemiti che si fecero sempre più alti quando Celes li penetrò, prima Shannen e poi Langley, con quegli affari, che erano la cosa più grossa che avessero mai preso dentro di loro. Solo quando fu sicuro che i vibratori fossero al loro posto, e che non potessero scivolare fuori dai canali già abusati dei suoi amanti, il Veggente si mise di nuovo tra loro.  
"Se non resisterete almeno dieci minuti" li avvisò, appoggiando una clessidra piena di sabbia rosa per terra, proprio in mezzo a loro, "ricomincerò tutto da capo. E la prossima volta la prova che dovrete superare sarà ancora più dura, e lo diventerà sempre di più a ogni tentativo fallito."  
solo allora li liberò dagli anelli che ancora stringevano i loro membri, impedendo loro di raggiungere il piacere, e restò lì a guardarli. Entrambi si contorcevano, gemevano, urlavano e si lamentavano, e muovevano i fianchi per quanto gli era concesso dalla loro posizione costretta, ma nessuno dei due sembrava disposto a cedere, che fosse per dimostrargli qualcosa o solo per paura di quello che li aspettava se avessero fallito Celes non lo sapeva. Quello che sapeva era che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi che stavano facendo, ormai mancava loro davvero poco. Talmente poco che sarebbe bastata una piccola spintarella per dare il colpo di grazia a quello che restava della loro forza di volontà.  
E la spintarella in questione arrivò sotto forma di una carezza sulle labbra di Langley. Celes si era accorto che il ragazzo si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore per cercare di trattenere l'esplosione che rischiava di travolgerlo da un momento all'altro, e gli passò il pollice sopra, premendo per fargliele aprire, perché in nessun modo gli avrebbe permesso di ferirsi.  
Quel tocco, come aveva immaginato, fu troppo per Langley, che cedette al piacere e venne con lunghi schizzi perlacei, che arrivarono fino al ventre di Shannen. Quella vista, e la sensazione di avere lo sperma del suo amante addosso furono talmente eccitanti che distrussero il suo ferreo controllo, scatenando anche il suo orgasmo, altrettanto repentino e potente.  
"Oh che peccato, i dieci minuti non sono ancora passati" fece notare Celes, molto divertito, e fu l'ultima cosa che Langley sentì.

Quando il ragazzo riprese i sensi capì di essere sdraiato sul letto della stanza che divideva con Shannen e Celes da mesi, con i suoi due amanti stesi al suo fianco.   
"Cosa...?" provò a chiedere, ma dovette fermarsi subito perché si sentì la gola in fiamme.  
"Sei svenuto" lo informò Shannen, e sia lui che Celes ghignarono quando il ragazzo arrossì miseramente, nell'esatto momento in cui capì il senso di quelle parole. Perché, seriamente, lui non era mai svenuto per il sesso, per quanto spettacolare fosse stato!  
"Se avessi saputo che ti piace così tanto essere maltrattato mi sarei organizzato molto prima" lo prese in giro il Veggente, per poi scoppiare a ridere quando vide la sua espressioni imbronciata e offesa.  
"Cosa..." provò ancora a parlare Langley, che fu però costretto a fermarsi subito, ancora una volta, a causa di un attacco di tosse.  
Shannen gli passò un bicchiere d'acqua, aiutandolo a berne qualche sorso, prima di dargli le spiegazioni che stava così evidentemente cercando.  
"Celes ieri non si è fatto vedere perché ha passato tutto il giorno a colloquio con quella meretrice deficiente di Vibidius. La frusta che ha usato è stata incantata, quel tizio l'ha immersa in una qualche pozione di sua invenzione: non poteva provocare ferite e il dolore provocato dalle frustate si trasformava subito in piacere, che aumentava con ogni colpo, ovviamente. Il nostro amato Veggente ha finto di volerci punire per rendere il gioco più divertente, a quanto pare. Era una cosa studiata e voluta, non siamo masochisti. O almeno io non lo sono, non metterei la mano sul fuoco per te."  
Langley ignorò l'ultima frecciatina di Shannen e si voltò verso Celes, gli occhi spalancati per l'incredulità e la sorpresa, e il più giovane gli sorrise compiaciuto.  
"Ho pensato che fosse un modo carino per ringraziarvi di avermi salvato al vita e per dimostrarvi quanto è grande il mio amore per voi."  
Langley boccheggiò indignato, e seccato perché non aveva abbastanza voce per dirgli che sarebbero bastati un bacio e un semplice grazie, anziché quella sessione di sesso estremo che aveva rischiato di ucciderlo. Shannen, dal canto suo, scosse la testa rassegnato, ma nel profondo stava già pensando di ripetere l'esperienza, magari con lui e il loro giovane Veggente che, la prossima volta, avrebbero potuto far impazzire Langley insieme.  
Celes, per tutta risposta, scoppiò a ridere felice. Era salvo, aveva i suoi due amanti al proprio fianco e non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di separarli, per nessun motivo. Era arrivato il momento di stanare la loro nemica e mettere fine alle sue malefatte una volta per tutte, e lui non vedeva l'ora di prendersi la sua vendetta.


End file.
